


I Lost My Heart To Charlie Parker

by Mazuku



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Jazz - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Piercings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazuku/pseuds/Mazuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shinji finds his old record player in the Fifth's storage locker he's determined to teach Byakuya about the joys of jazz music. Byakuya, however, seems to be looking for something else entirely. Byakuya/Shinji, yaoi, lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost My Heart To Charlie Parker

“Captain Hirako.”

“Huh?” Shinji looked up from the box of records he was sorting through. He’d found them jammed in the back of a cupboard in the Fifth’s storage rooms, and he was trying to work out if any of them would ever play again.

“Your Lieutenant is in the Fourth Division hospital.” Byakuya looked blank and bored, standing in the doorway with his haori fluttering in the breeze. “Captain Unohana asked me to inform you.”

“Hiyori? What the Hell happened, should I be worried or somethin’?”

“Apparently she and my own Lieutenant decided that it would be a good idea to practice sparring with each other. She isn’t seriously injured, but Unohana felt that you’d like to know anyway.”

“Damn, she’s such a friggin’ idiot sometimes.”

“Renji is similarly hot-headed,” Byakuya replied. He took a step closer, his sandals scuffing against the tatami flooring. “May I ask what those are?” He said, pointing to the box.

“Hm? They’re records. I used to like listenin’ to jazz, back in the day. I thought that little shit Aizen had thrown ‘em out, but here they are. They’re in pretty bad condition though.”

“Oh, for playing music. I have seen such things in the Human World. I thought that it was Captain Otoribashi who was interested in music, though.”

“He’s interested in makin’ it, I prefer to listen to it. There’s nothin’ else in the world like jazz music, it’s a Hell of a lot better than the rinky-dinky crap that passes for music here in Soul Society. If I ever get them to work again, I’ll let ya listen to it.”

“I’m sure it will be an education.”

Byakuya left, and Shinji considered him. The current Head of the Kuchiki clan had been nothing more than a teenager when he’d been exiled, and not being a noble himself he’d only met him once or twice in passing. It seemed Byakuya took after his granddaddy, not his daddy, which was a shame – Soujun had always been game for a laugh, unlike Ginrei, who talked like he had a plum in his mouth and behaved like he had a stick up his backside.

Dismissing the thought, Shinji went back to his records. One of his favourites was cracked completely in half, but most of the others were okay, if a bit scratched up. Now the only trouble would be finding the record player – Shinji suspected it was somewhere in the huge heap of junk in the basement storage locker, which didn’t seem to have been touched at all in the hundred-ish years he’d been gone.

 

*

 

It took him three days to dig out the record player, and another two days after that to get it to work again. He cursed Aizen continually as he fiddled with the connecting wires and coaxed the box back into the right shape. The swearing was therapeutic, but it didn’t compare to the feeling of complete relaxation that enclosed him as he sat back and listened to those first long, smooth notes from the saxophone. He sighed in satisfaction, leaning back in his office chair and closing his eyes. There had been plenty of jazz on offer in the Human World, but this was different; now he had his own records back, the records he’d mourned like a lost child when he’d first become an exile from Soul Society.

After that day, there was always music in the Fifth Division barracks, and while a couple of the squad members requested a transfer on the grounds that they couldn’t stand the noise, plenty more shinigami expressed the desire to join the Fifth. All of a sudden Shinji was the ‘hip’ captain, and all kinds of rumours about him started to circulate, including a particularly crude one about the amazing things he could do with his tongue piercing. Shinji did nothing to confirm or deny any of the things people said about him; if the rumours made the masses bitch him out behind his back, or jack off over him, or whatever, good for them. It wasn’t like he really cared, after spending so long in the Human World pleasing no-one but himself.

He’d completely forgotten promising to let Byakuya experience jazz, so he was surprised one day when the Sixth Division captain turned up in the doorway of his office again.

“What’s Hiyori done this time?” Shinji asked in exasperation.

“Nothing, as far as I know. Though I do know that she’s currently out drinking with Yoruichi and Lieutenant Matsumoto, so there’s still time in the day for something inappropriate to happen.” Byakuya was all dry sarcasm – so not altogether like his grandaddy then, because Ginrei never told a joke in his life. 

“So what’s up? You need me for somethin’?”

“No, not really. I was only curious about your ‘jazz’.” Byakuya paused to listen to the background music. Shinji had turned the volume down to concentrate on a particularly knotty report he was writing, and obligingly turned it up again for Byakuya’s benefit.

This record was all dancing piano, free-flowing and unpredictable. “This one’s probably older than ya, Kuchiki,” Shinji told him with a grin. Byakuya fixed him with a bored look, and folded his arms.

“I fail to see the appeal.” 

“Then ya ain’t got any taste,” Shinji returned. “Or is it just that saxophones are more yer thing?”

“I have no idea what a ‘saxophone’ is.”

His ignorance of jazz was too much. Shinji spent the next half hour educating his fellow captain, forcing him to listen to jazz of all kinds – the free spirited and the soulful, the bouncy and the restrained. He knew he’d won a victory when he played his second-favourite record and caught Byakuya tapping his fingers against the top of the desk along with the drumbeat. 

“Thought ya didn’t see the appeal?” Shinji asked, indicating the tapping fingers with a jerk of his chin.

The tapping stopped abruptly. “I didn’t see the appeal of the first song,” Byakuya countered. “This is much easier on the ears.”

“I’ll make a jazz convert outta ya yet, Kuchiki. I might even let ya transfer into the Fifth, if ya ask nicely.” 

Byakuya fixed him with a disapproving stare. “The lax attitude of this Division would drive me to distraction,” He said. “I would rather join the Eleventh.” Strong words, coming from the man who seemed to hate Kenpachi like vampires hate the sunlight.

Actually, vampire was an apt metaphor for Byakuya. He was far too pale – undead-pale – and with those stupid clips in his hair and his equally stupid scarf he looked like something from a bygone era. Shinji grinned at the mental image of Byakuya in an old-Human waistcoat and suit, and suffered a particularly piercing glare in exchange.

“Is something funny?” Asked the noble, his voice sarcastic.

Shinji leaned over the desk, looking up at Byakuya, unable to stop grinning at his disapproving look on his face. “Sure. I’m just imaginin’ ya in the Eleventh, playin’ grab-ass with that feathery Fifth Seat they got over there.”

“If that kind of thought amuses you, you are welcome to think it,” Byakuya said dismissively. “But unlike you, I have actual work to do back at my Division.” He stood up, his hakama rustling as he walked to the door. “Good afternoon, Captain Hirako.”

“See ya later, Kuchiki. I might let ya listen to the really good records next time ya come, if yer nice to me.”

He thought he heard a sarcastic sniff as Byakuya disappeared into the afternoon sunlight, and that only made him grin more. He liked to tease uptight people, and it seemed he’d found the perfect victim.

 

*

 

“Hey, Kuchiki, ya still ain’t been back to hear the really good stuff.”

“I’ve been busy,” Byakuya replied, straightening his kenseikan with practiced ease. Shinji was sure he’d need at least three mirrors to get those dumb clips in the right place if he had to wear them, but Byakuya made it look simple.

“Ya don’t look busy right now.”

They were standing in the aftermath of the monthly captains’ meeting; the only other person still in the room was Shunsui, and only because he seemed to be having trouble with his hat-strings.

“I’m expected back at the Sixth. Renji has been compiling a list of people he feels are suitable for promotion, and I must look over it.”

Shinji pouted, annoyed at being denied the chance to make Byakuya glare and get all agitated at him. “Do ya live at yer desk?”

“It often feels that way.” There was that sarcasm again. Shinji was willing to bet that Byakuya Kuchiki had a wicked tongue, if you got him talking. But shit, actually getting him to loosen up and talk properly would probably take gallons of alcohol – or torture. Still, Shinji was game for a challenge.

“I was serious about convertin’ ya to lovin’ jazz,” He said. “Ya can come to my office tonight, I’m gonna be in till late.”

Byakuya gave him a suspicious look. “Are you making some kind of joke?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“If I come to your office and find some prank waiting for me I will be less than amused." 

“I ain’t playin’ a prank,” Shinji said, hands on his hips. “Jazz is life. I got ya hooked, now I’m gonna make ya fall in love with it as well.”

“Then I’ll come. Expect me at around six.”

 

*

 

Byakuya arrived at six on the dot, still in his uniform. Since it was after hours Shinji had reverted to his ordinary clothes. Human clothes were just more comfortable than the full shinigami ensemble, and he couldn’t stand wearing fundoshi any more. Even under his uniform, he went for boxers now.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows at his attire, and Shinji doffed his cap at him, grinning. “One thing ya gotta say about Humans, they dress sharp.”

“I am generally perplexed by Human fashions,” Byakuya returned. “It seems to me that all Humans operate under the shared delusion that their clothes can be skintight, but if no actual skin is showing they’re properly dressed.”

“Aw, ya say that like it’s a bad thing.” Shinji smiled at the fond memories he had of life in the Human World. It was nice to be back in Soul Society, but Soul Society had never heard of nightclubs. And Shinji liked nightclubs. “Anyway,” He said, turning his attention to the matter in hand. “I promised ya the real good stuff this time.” It had taken a lot of begging, but Hachi had eventually agreed to fix Shinji’s favourite record with his kido. He took it out of its sleeve reverently and held it up like a precious trophy. “This is gonna blow yer mind, Kuchiki, I promise.”

“If it is nothing but endless piano, I doubt it.” 

“Aw, just shut up and listen, will ya?”

Shinji set the record going and closed his eyes in preparation. The golden, smooth notes of the saxophone poured forth, rich and mellow. It was almost a physical feeling, and it brought back a thousand fond memories. He let the song wash over him like gentle waves, catching him in its inexorable rhythm, dragging him from slow to fast and back to slow, all the way to the finish, tailing away with the mournful note of a clarinet.

He opened his eyes, eager to see Byakuya’s reaction, and found the other captain staring at him with curious eyes. “Well? What did ya think?”

“I liked it. Though I don’t think I liked it even half as much as you did.” Byakuya leaned over the desk, his hair slipping over his shoulders to brush the wood. “For a second there, it almost looked as if you were praying.” For the very first time, Shinji saw the shape of Byakuya’s smile. It was more of a smirk, and his eyes glittered with amusement. 

But Shinji was equal to being teased, and he didn’t feel the slightest bit ashamed of how music made him feel. “So ya weren’t really listenin’ then, if ya were too busy watchin’ me.” He grinned back, leaning over so that their faces were inches apart. “’Case you were wonderin’, I’m a natural blond. All the way down.” Shinji knew there had to be a way in, a way to get under Byakuya’s skin and make that serious face flash with anger. Being crass seemed like it might work, since Byakuya was so uptight, so he ran with it.

“Are you hoping I’ll tear off your clothes to check?” Byakuya replied, still smirking.

“Bet ya can’t resist me in this shirt,” Shinji replied, leering.

Byakuya raised one dark eyebrow, standing up straight again. “It may amuse you to try to tease me, Captain Hirako, but you’ll have to think of something better than that.” He walked to the doorway, turning his head with a flick of his hair as he paused on the threshold. “You should be careful what you say. The next time you offer me the chance to rip your clothes off…” He paused, that same smirk still on his face. “I may just take you up on it.”

He left, and Shinji couldn’t decide if he’d just been played, or if Byakuya was serious. If Byakuya was joking, he was ice cold, and more sarcastic than Shinji had given him credit for. And if he was serious, well…wasn’t like he was  unattractive, if he’d only give up on those stupid hairclips. Either way, Shinji looked forward to Byakuya visiting him again. He’d either get some witty verbal repartee, or sex, and either end result was fine with him.

 

*

 

The only trouble was, Byakuya didn’t visit him, and Shinji had to wait till the next captains’ meeting to get him on his own. “What’s up, Kuchiki? Scared I’m gonna do somethin’ naughty if yer alone with me again?”

“I believe I warned you that you are the one who should be wary, Captain Hirako. If you play with fire, you will be burned.” 

“I ain’t scared. Yer too noble to actually rip my clothes off. Might muss up yer pretty scarf, if ya did.”

Byakuya smirked at him again. They were the last ones to leave – again – alone in the meeting room. “Captain Hirako…let me give you one last chance to stop teasing me before I show you exactly how ‘noble’ I can be when provoked.”

“Yer gonna fuck me over the table right here? I’m game.”

By Shinji’s reckoning, he was either going to get kissed or get sneered at. He hoped it was the former. There was something kind of sexy about the way Byakuya seemed to respond to teasing with even more teasing in return, so it would be a real fucking disappointment if it turned out to be nothing more than an elaborate game they were playing.

Suddenly he was bent back over the table, with Byakuya’s scarf wrapped around his neck, pulling almost hard enough to choke. He was stunned – worse than stunned, completely gobsmacked. He hadn’t realised Byakuya was so fast – or so fucking kinky.

“These scarves?” Byakuya leaned down over him, standing between Shinji’s spread legs. “I own a hundred of them. So this one currently wrapped around your neck…well, I don’t care about ‘mussing it up’ in the slightest.” He licked his lips. “I can’t imagine why you thought it was a good idea to play this kind of game with me, Captain Hirako. Perhaps you weren’t aware exactly what you were getting into. Perhaps you’d like me to walk away now and leave you to your jazz in peace. You only have to nod.”

“Fuck that shit,” Shinji replied, arching his body up and wrapping his legs around Byakuya’s waist, dragging him off-balance. “And here I was thinkin’ ya were all serious like yer granddaddy.”

“And this is why we mustn’t make snap judgements, Captain. They’re usually completely wrong.” Byakuya leaned down so that their chests were pressed together, keeping a tight grip on the scarf. “Though I must admit, I thought you were nothing more than a provocative moron, until I saw your face that night." 

“I _am_ a provocative moron,” Shinji replied, wriggling so that he could pull Byakuya flush against his groin. “Man, I was happy tryin’ to get ya angry, but makin’ ya horny is even better.” 

“It would take a lot more than crude remarks about your pubic hair to make me angry, Captain.”

Shinji snorted. “Yer still callin’ me ‘Captain’ when ya got me bent over a table like this?”

“Perhaps I’ll call you ‘Shinji’ later. If you ask nicely.” And just as suddenly as he’d pinned him down Byakuya backed off, winding his scarf back around his neck in one smooth movement. “When are you done at your Division?”

Shinji sat up, his stomach muscles tense from being bent at such an awkward angle. “Eh, think I can be done by about five. There ain’t much left to do.”

“I’ll see you in your quarters at six. Don’t bother to dress up for the occasion.” _Or at all_ , was the clear implication. Byakuya left the room in a swirl of haori and long hair, and Shinji grinned after him.

Let no-one ever say that being provocative didn’t bring any benefits.

 

*

 

When Byakuya arrived Shinji was lying naked on his futon, spread out on his back, lost in one of his favourite songs. He didn’t open his eyes as he heard the door slide open, or when Byakuya climbed on top of him, settling himself on Shinji’s stomach like he owned it. Shinji lifted his hands to Byakuya’s clothed thighs and smirked.

“I’ve been thinkin’,” He said. “What were ya gonna do if I freaked out earlier?”

“Leave in haste and deny everything,” Byakuya replied. “What were you going to do if I lost my temper and tried to kill you?”

Shinji opened his eyes, pretending to look thoughtful. “Beat the shit out of ya and laugh, probably.”

Byakuya let out a snort of sarcastic laughter. “In what universe could you beat me? I’d cut you to ribbons.”

“Not if I cut ya to ribbons first,” Shinji returned, rolling his hips. “Anyway, howcome ya still got all yer clothes on when I’m lyin’ here in my Birthday suit?”

“Oh, forgive me. Should I have left my clothes at my desk and walked here naked?”

Shinji grinned at the biting sarcasm, squeezing Byakuya’s thighs gently. “Nah, people might talk. But ya sure as shit don’t need ‘em on now yer here.” He watched as Byakuya unclipped his kenseikan – thank fuck – and let them drop to the floor. And then he unwound his stupid scarf, revealing a long, elegant neck that Shinji looked forward to biting.

Byakuya held his scarf bundled up in one hand, using the other to trace Shinji’s arm from the crook of his elbow up to his hand. “You know, Captain, you have exquisite wrists.” 

“No-one’s ever called me ‘exquisite’ before. Yer just tryin’ to charm me into submission, ain’t ya?”

“Who said I needed charm for that?”

Before Shinji had time to think up a witty response his arms were above his head, and that goddamned scarf was wrapped around his wrists. He licked Byakuya’s stomach lavishly as the noble secured his bound wrists to one of the slats underneath the futon. Not that he hadn’t been expecting it; Byakuya seemed to have a hundred and one uses for that lame-ass piece of material.

But hey, Shinji liked the scarf around his wrists more than he liked it around Byakuya’s neck, and he liked it all the more when Byakuya shimmied back down his body, his abs shining where Shinji had licked them, and _grinned_. He looked like a hungry predator, and it did all kinds of good things to Shinji’s insides.

“Mm, as I said…exquisite. Though I was expecting more piercings, after the one on your tongue.” Byakuya ran his fingers over Shinji’s nipples, bending to kiss them in turn, one and then the other.

“I considered gettin’ ‘em done,” Shinji said, arching his body up into the touch. “Or maybe I should’ve got one a bit lower, huh?”

“Oh, no. That’s perfect as it is.” 

“Didn’t notice ya lookin’. Yer still dressed, by the way.”

Shinji’s body felt cold when Byakuya stood up, but the heat came straight back when the other man started to strip. He had exactly the kind of body Shinji liked; compact, thin, but all muscle. His physique reminded Shinji of the Greek statues in the local museum back in the Human World; defined, chiselled…yum, in short. And unf, those rock-solid thighs, those perfectly curving calves.

“Get yer ass back to bed so I can bite it for ya,” He demanded.

Byakuya shot him a flirtatious look over his shoulder in return as he shed his fundoshi. Completely naked, he was captivating. Who knew he was hiding such a nice body under all those loose clothes? His backside was muscled perfection, and as the noble turned, Shinji licked his lips. Byakuya’s cock was only half-hard, but Shinji could already tell that it was bigger than he’d expected. He certainly wouldn’t mind being fucked with it, that was for sure. He spread his legs in invitation as Byakuya walked back to the futon and straddled him again.

“Since I’ve been really good and not ripped up yer precious scarf, do I get a present?”

“What kind of present would you like?”

“Lemme kiss yer neck.”

Byakuya didn’t oblige – not entirely. He leaned down and kissed Shinji instead, hands tangling in his hair, but the Vizard really couldn’t object to this as an alternative. It was kind of annoying that he couldn’t get to grips with Byakuya’s hair in return, but fuck it. This was already a lot hotter than he’d been expecting, he wasn’t about to complain.

He’d closed his eyes, but opened them when Byakuya stopped kissing him, leaning their foreheads together. The noble’s cheeks were pink, and he was starting to pant. And as Shinji watched, he swept his hair over one shoulder and offered his bare neck. It was an invitation Shinji couldn’t have turned down if he’d wanted to. That soft, pale flesh just begged to be tortured, and torture it he did. Byakuya could always cover the marks with his scarf come the morning, right?

“Mm…Captain…”

Shinji paused in the middle of one long lick from Byakuya’s collarbone up to his ear. “Yeah?”

“Much as I like you biting my neck, it’s not doing anything to help this,” Byakuya shifted his body, his heavy erection pressing against Shinji’s thigh.

“Top drawer,” Shinji replied, indicating the nightstand with his chin. He hadn’t been this turned on in years; his body was quivering with anticipation, his muscles tense, ready for action. This was going to be _good_. He watched hungrily as Byakuya leaned over, extending one long arm gracefully to open the drawer. Shinji closed his eyes after that, trying to get himself ready, trying to relax. He would have to, if Byakuya was going have a hope in Hell of fitting inside him.

He heard the click of the bottle of lube – that was from the Human World too, because it was a lot less messy than the scented oils they went for in Soul Society – and breathed deeply.

After that things didn’t really go according to plan. Byakuya started lubing up Shinji’s cock, and – well, it was nice of him to play with him a bit before he started fucking him, get him relaxed, and-

“Fuck! Fuckin’ fuck!” Shinji couldn’t even come up with a coherent curse as Byakuya slid down onto him, taking his entire length in one go. He reeled from the sensation, straining against the scarf around his wrists. “Holy fuckin’ shit,” He gasped. “I thought ya were gonna fuck _me_!”

He opened his eyes and drank in the sight of Byakuya kneeling over him, his arms thrust back to balance his weight, hands tight around Shinji’s thighs. “I don’t remember saying anything like that,” He said smugly, his chest heaving.

And he hadn’t, had he? Ice cold, he really was. Shinji closed his eyes again, jerking his hips up. “Come on then, let’s go. Ya tease.”

“The beauty of this position, Captain, is that you have absolutely no control over me. So stop twitching. I’ll fuck you when I’m ready.” Shinji bared his teeth, glaring up into Byakuya’s smirking face. He knew if he wanted to, he could rip the scarf holding his wrists in two, and then they would see who was laughing. He considered it, but he didn’t get very far weighing up the pros and cons before Byakuya started to move, and then he really didn’t feel like escaping at all.

At first Shinji kept his eyes closed, drinking in the feelings of pressure and heat around his cock, but as he started to become accustomed to the rhythm he sneaked a look at Byakuya through half lidded eyes and felt his heart jump in his chest. He’d been with plenty of athletic people, but he’d never see anyone do _that_ before. Byakuya was hovering over him like a muscled chandelier, supporting all of his weight with his hands and his bent legs, which were shaking with effort as he slammed himself down over and over, his head thrown back in ecstasy as his hair swayed with the movement.

God _damn_ , he was sexy. And strong. Every time he pushed himself down he shoved Shinji’s body deep into the mattress, fast and hard. “Yer fuckin’ gorgeous,” The Vizard blurted out. He licked his lips, watching in complete fascination as Byakuya’s cock bounced up with every thrust, hard and heavy. And as Shinji carried on watching Byakuya didn’t even react, just fucked himself against the man beneath him with fierce abandon, his breath coming in harsh gasps. The sight of him and the feel of him together were too much. Shinji closed his eyes again, letting his head fall to one side to rest against his arm. “Fuck, I’m gonna lose it soon,” He groaned.

If anything, that made Byakuya go harder – Shinji hadn’t even imagined it was possible go harder than that when you were basically performing acrobatics at the same time as having sex, but it was so, so, so _good_. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck!” The last word tailed off into nothing as Shinji came, his mind flooded with sensation. All of his muscles tensed, and he threw his head back desperately, jerking his hips up without meaning to. When he opened his eyes, his chest heaving, Byakuya had stopped. He’d sat up, and he was looking down at him. He had one elegant hand on his cock, waiting.

Shinji opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue to show off the ring in the middle of it. Inviting Byakuya, asking him to come closer.

“I wouldn’t want to choke you, Captain.”

“Ya ain’t gonna choke me. Get the fuck over here.” 

“If you insist.” 

Shinji was grateful for all the casual sex he’d had as an exile. None of the Vizard had been in a position to get into real relationships with the humans they lived among, so Shinji’s love life had become nothing more than a series of no-strings-attached affairs, one-night stands and the occasional whore. Men, women, old, young, single, virgins, married, who cared? All it meant was that he knew what he was doing, especially when it came to things like this. He’d long since mastered his gag reflex, though it had taken a couple of decades of regular practice, and swallowed Byakuya down completely as the shinigami very hesitantly pushed in further and further, clearly waiting to find a stopping point that wasn’t there.

Now if only he had his hands free, he could grab Byakuya’s ass and force him in closer. But hey, Byakuya wanted him tied up, so he would just make do. He ran his tongue along the bottom of the other captain’s cock as far as he could, and listened to Byakuya moan in response. He’d never been able to understand why some people found sucking cock demeaning – not when it gave you the power to make strong men gasp and moan like this.

He carried on, doing the best he could while he was on his back and without his hands. Byakuya seemed to enjoy it, at least; once he realised he could push in as far as he wanted he started to rock his hips, fucking Shinji’s mouth slowly. It was a blissful feeling, hearing him breathe harder, moan louder, move faster. When Shinji opened his eyes Byakuya was propping himself up against the wall behind the bedhead, his cheeks pink, his eyes closed and his mouth open. He threw his head back as Shinji pulled back to tease the head of his cock, his breath shuddering as he sucked it in. “Shinji…”

The sound of his name spoken in those desperate, breathy tones made Shinji redouble his efforts, taking all of Byakuya into his mouth again, bringing his tongue to bear, flat and heavy. “Nnh…Shinji-!” 

Before he could do anything else Byakuya had pulled out of his mouth completely and hot, wet come splattered across his face. He licked his lips, keeping his eyes closed. He could hear Byakuya’s heavy breathing and feel him climbing off him. His wrists stung when the scarf fell away from them and he brought them down, massaging the places where the fabric had cut into his skin. Not, of course, that he’d even noticed that they hurt until just now. He was about to reach for his top drawer, where he very practically kept tissues along with his lube, when something soft started to wipe against his cheek. 

Yeah, Byakuya really did have a hundred and one uses for that scarf. At this point Shinji was almost, maybe, willing to admit that it wasn’t really as lame as he’d thought at first. At least, not when it wasn’t actually being used as an accessory. He opened his eyes when Byakuya was finished cleaning him up and grinned.

“What’d ya think?” He asked, sticking his tongue out.

Byakuya smiled at him. He was lying on his side, one hand propping up his head, his other hand tickling across Shinji’s stomach. “It was certainly different. Where on Earth did you learn to do such filthy things with your mouth?”

“Hey, I could ask ya the same thing,” Shinji said, snorting. “Where the fuck did ya learn how to bounce up and down on top of a guy like that?”

“That would be telling. I take it you enjoyed it?”

Shinji stretched, shrugging deliberately. “Eh, it was alright, I guess.”

Byakuya smirked at the obvious jibe. “That’s a shame,” He said. “I suppose I’d better not come back after tonight, then.”

“Try it. I’ll come and fuck ya over ya desk, and Renji can watch.”

Byakuya started to laugh, his hand flattening on Shinji’s stomach. “I can only imagine the look on his face if you did. Though of course, if you came to my office to proposition me I might actually have to cut you to ribbons And if you tell anyone I’m sleeping with you I’ll deny it vociferously and then cut you to ribbons as well. I don’t tolerate my sex life being known to all and sundry.”

“Sure, I don’t kiss and tell. But how are ya gonna explain it when you leave here with yer hair messed up and yer cheeks all cute and pink?”

“Short of Yoruichi, there is no-one in Soul Society who can hope to keep up with my flash-step. But really, Shinji, I don’t care if someone sees me leaving your quarters. After all…we were only listening to jazz together. Everyone knows you’re trying to convert me.”

Shinji looked over at the record player, which was still spinning, the song long finished. He reached over and set it to play again, grinning. “Sure, we can listen to all the jazz ya want.” 

He rolled onto his front, sighing in satisfaction and resting his head on his folded arms. Byakuya ran a hand down his back, cupping his backside gently. “Maybe next time I really should fuck you,” He said. He sounded so adorable when he swore; with his upper-class accent it didn’t quite have the same bite as it did coming from a commoner.

“Ain’t gonna complain if ya do. Bit tired now though. How about, uh…tomorrow? Yeah, tomorrow’ll do.”

Byakuya pressed up against his side and embraced him, nuzzling his face against his lover’s hair. “Tomorrow is the weekly clan meeting,” He said softly. “I won’t be free until almost midnight.”

“Midnight’s a great time for listenin’ to jazz,” Shinji countered. “Real and metaphorical.” 

Byakuya made a contemplative noise, his fingers twirling around a lock of Shinji’s hair. “You do realise that you’ll have to actually teach me all about jazz, if we’re going to keep up this pretence.”

Shinji snickered, turning his head to look into Byakuya’s dark eyes. “I wanted to teach ya about jazz a long time before I wanted to fuck ya. When I’m done with ya yer gonna know yer Coltrane from yer Armstrong so well that ya can fool anyone who asks why yer always in my quarters. ‘Cause ya are gonna always be in my quarters,” He said in qualification. “I decided.”

“That’s good, then. I’d decided the same thing.”

 

*

 

They’d both known it was coming. Maybe not from the unseated officers, but their fellow captains weren’t awed by them the way the rank-and-file were. Of all the people to bring it up, though, in the end it was Ukitake – and he was normally the polite one. 

“Oh, Captain Kuchiki, off to Captain Hirako’s bedroom again?” He asked as the captains’ meeting dissolved, one dark eyebrow raised, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Yes, actually,” Byakuya replied, supremely unruffled. “I’ve only just begun learning about the true idols of the jazz movement. I must admit I’ve quite lost my heart to the work of Charlie Parker. It’s the saxophone, you see, it really is the most soulful instrument. But of course, I’m boring you.” He shrugged elegantly. “Jazz isn’t for everyone. Good afternoon, Captain Ukitake.”

When they were far enough from the meeting room Shinji burst out laughing, leaning against the wall of the corridor as he tried to contain himself. “Lost your heart to Charlie Parker?” He spluttered out.

“That was metaphorical,” Byakuya replied, sarcastic. “I meant, of course, that I’ve lost my heart to that little ring of metal you wear in your tongue.”

“Well, ‘Charlie Parker’ likes you a lot as well. Maybe I need to introduce you two when we get back to my place.”

“That would be…pleasant.” 

Shinji pushed himself up off the wall and they carried on back to his quarters in comfortable silence. But really, when he thought about it…Byakuya thought his blowjobs were only ‘pleasant’? He would have to be paid back for that piece of cheek. Shinji fully intended to make him beg – all night if necessary. And he had the funny feeling that Byakuya wouldn’t complain at all.

 

 

 

 


End file.
